1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a range and direction detector and more particularly to a slant range and direction detector that is portable and may be used to locate underwater vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary to operate underwater vehicles in regions where an acoustic tracking range does not exist. In such cases it has been previously necessary to await the surfacing of the vehicle before its performance could be evaluated. If the unit failed to surface a considerable investment in time and money was lost. One of the main problems in recovery operations was the unavailability of portable units that could be readily carried by operating personnel.
These problems have been overcome by the present invention by providing a portable and highly effective range and direction detector that may be carried by undersea divers. The unit may be also held over the side of a support boat to track the underwater vehicle from launch point to end of run.